In Our Veins
by Ceresava
Summary: A collection of short peices about a group of cats who all have one thing in common... T rating for future chapters.
1. Opposite

(Disclaimer! I don't own cats. RUG/ALW does/do.)_  
_

In our Veins

Opposite

_From the moment they were born, they were…well, different._

It was a miracle that touched each and every Jellicle's heart on an amazingly frequent basis. The sheer innocence of it, the utter perfection of the happy moments that followed, it was something most could not imagine life without. A newborn kitten without the ability to fend for itself was the sort of thing that invoked the natural protective instincts of the tribe. Each and every birth was special. It was long awaited, joyous. Every time it was different- tense, in a terribly good way.

The birthday of these kittens was one anybody present was sure to remember. It was a _perfectly _normal litter of four kittens; two red as fire and two brown- and stillborn.

_She was a flame and he was a fire._

She was delicate, fragile, slender-framed; a true beauty and flirt in the making. He was tough, well built, and he would not take nonsense from his piers. She had no bad intentions; she developed slowly, a perfectly normal Jellicle kitten. He grew fast, becoming more destructive as he grew. Hurting, destroying, and finally killing.

_Candles go out, but wildfires only grow._

Although she could not stand him, despised him for hurting her friends, hated him for killing those he had drawn in and lead to believe that they meant something, once he was gone she found herself to be- lonely. She could walk the length of the junkyard five times without a single greeting or 'hello'. And if only that were the worst of it! When she left she could hear them whisper, and beyond that, she could feel their scorn.

_The flame is the beauty; the light is its pier. _

Life went on for her- horribly, horribly. Her parents dead, her blood brother a betrayer, and her only friends wary of her, as if she were some sort of ticking time bomb of responsibility. Then there was the one. The bold little kitten who was always sticking her nose where it did not belong. That kitten was her light, like a dying hope. They were just that, a flame, a burst of hope, a cry for acceptance, and that dying, fading hope again, two fold, dimmer, all golden in the dead of night. There were no words for how much she cared for her Light. They were always together. They shared a love that sisters overlooked. Her Light brought her back to friends. She no longer felt estranged, she was accepted.

_Bombalurina was his opposite._


	2. Confident

(Still don't own cats. Big surprise there, right?)

In Our Veins

Confident

_She never fit in perfectly, but why call her a misfit?_

Perfectly good kittens can go badly easily. But why does wickedness happen? It is a good question, as well as one that is not easily explained. She was one of those kittens; born perfectly normal and then dragged in a downward spiral into a rollercoaster ride of troubles and emotion.

_Even misfits can be beautiful._

She was the embodiment of beauty- thin, slender, and white as the full moon. She was an eye catcher, to say the least. That is exactly what happened- she caught his eye. She had always been a misfit among the others, she had even estranged from his sister- who was perhaps even more hated then she was.

_Sometimes accidents can be the worst thing to happen to you._

That was what it was, she swore. She had never meant any harm, she'd just wanted to play. It wasn't her fault she was bigger than the other kitten, or stronger, or had sharper claws… what it came down to was a frantic struggle from one kitten and a playful giggle from the other. Then it was over. The other kitten was limp- dead. She felt her face go paler that normal and her knees go weak.

_And, of course, the easiest way to end pain is to run from it._

She ran. She would have run 'til she died, if she hadn't run into him. Their eyes met and in a perfect second, they knew they had something in common. And it was as simple as that- they were a pair now. They went everywhere together, shared everything… He had not known he was capable of this level of trust. So that was them: The white cat and the red one, knowing each and every secret the other had to share.

_Griddlebone was his confident._

(Review Replies 3

Bombalurinasara- Aww, you're a dear. I personally didn't think it was all that great, this story is sort of one big writing exercise for me. Hopefully they'll get better

Sleeping Tiger- Thanks 3 And they will tell a loose story, but mostly it's just the one thing.)


End file.
